Unexpected
by Siriusisalive
Summary: Die letzte Konfrontation von Harry und Voldemort!


Das ist mal ein... ähm.. etwas anderes Ende für Harry und Voldemort. In meinem Kopf spukte diese vollkommen abstruse Idee und weil ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte (grins) habe ich die Story aufgeschrieben.

Disclaimer: Also, die Charaktere gehören natürlich immer noch Rowling, als ob sich das je ändern würde.seufz

Warning: Nun, wer mit dem Tod des Jungen-der-lebt(e) nicht zurechtkommt, sollte lieber verschwinden. Aber als Ausgleich: Old Voldie wird auch nicht zu seiner Schreckensherrschaft kommen!

Enjoy!

**Unexpected**

Am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres hatten Ron und Hermine noch geglaubt, dass Harrys Verhalten sich mit der Zeit wieder normalisieren würde; doch sie hatten sich getäuscht. Wie auch im sechsten Schuljahr war Harry im siebten Jahr verschlossen und schweigsam. Er redete nicht viel, eigentlich nur wenn er musste. Irgendwann hatten sie es aufgegeben ihn zum Reden zu zwingen.

Es war der erste Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien ihres letzten Schuljahres. Schon am Morgen hatte sie bemerkt, dass Harry nicht anwesend war.

Als er aber auch zum Unterricht nicht erschien, machten sich auch die Lehrer Sorgen. Dumbledore rief Hermine und Ron zu sich, doch die beiden konnten ihm auch nicht helfen.

Am Abend, beim Essen wusste die ganze Schule vom rätselhaften Verschwinden des Jungen-der-lebt. Es war stiller als sonst, jeder machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken.

Plötzlich hörte man einen lauten Knall, der in der stillen Halle mehrfach wiederhallte.

Vor dem Lehrertisch war der sprechende Hut erschienen. Er schwebte etwa in zwei Metern Höhe in der Luft und sah sich nun um.

Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Selbst der Schulleiter war erschrocken.

_Ihr wollt wissen wo Harry Potter ist, hab ich recht?_

Alle starrten ihn an. Erstaunt und doch neugierig was nun kommen würde.

"Weißt du denn etwas über seinen Verbleib?", fragte Dumbledore in die Stille hinein.

_Er ist gegangen. Gegangen um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen._

_Wie auch immer es aussehen mag!_

"Heißt das, er ist gegangen um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen?", wollte der Schulleiter atemlos und geschockt wissen.

_Die Prophezeiung? Nein! Er weiß inzwischen, dass er praktisch unsterblich ist. Nur der dunkle Lord kann ihn töten. Und er weiß auch, dass nur **er **den Lord umbringen kann. Er wird sich entscheiden müssen._

_Sein Herz ist dunkel. Er wurde enttäuscht von denen, die er liebte und denen er vertraute. Der Tod von Sirius Black hat ihm die Augen geöffnet. _

_Wenn er sich mit dem dunklen Lord verbündet, ist die Welt der Zauberer verloren. Und das ironische ist, dass genau dieser Schachzug das logischste ist, was er tun kann. Lieber vertraut er denen, die ihn zwar hassen, aber immer ehrlich waren. Das war alles, was er wollte. Respekt und Aufrichtigkeit. Beim Lord wird er das bekommen._

_Er wird Voldemort nicht töten._

Eine unheimliche Stille erfüllte die Halle. Alle starrten den Hut an. Ungläubig, Entsetzt, ...

_Er würde eher dich hinrichten, Albus, als seinen Großvater._

Der Schulleiter war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen. Wie alle anderen auch starrte er den Hut an.

_Aber vielleicht wird er uns überraschen? Wer weiß._

"Großvater? Voldemort ist Harrys Großvater?", panisch schrie die Verwandlungslehrerin den Hut an.

_Ja, und außerdem vereint er alle Blutbahnen der Gründer. Sein Vater vererbte ihm das Blut von Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gyffindore. Von seiner Mutter das Blut Hufflepuffs. Und bei seinem Angriff auf Harry 1980 übertrug Voldemort Harry ein Teil von Salazar Slytherins Erbgaben. _

Keiner regte sich. Die Mädchen, die das Bewusstsein verloren hatten, wurden nicht bemerkt.

_Ah, ich denke unser Harry hat sich für die Überraschung entschieden. _sagte plötzlich der Hut.

In der Mitte der Halle bildete sich eine Regenbogenfarbene Masse. Langsam formte sie sich zu einem Viereck.

Erst als man ein Bild erkennen konnte, realisierten die Schüler, dass das Viereck eine Art Bildschirm war.

Für jeden sichtbar schwebte er über der Menge.

Alle sahen Harry und Voldemort.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, etwa einen Meter von einander entfernt.

In der rechten Hand hielt Harry einen Dolch, der in einem leuchtenden Rot glimmerte.

Voldemort hielt auch einen Dolch in der Hand, in der linken.

Sein Dolch leuchtete in einem intensiven Grün.

Keinen Moment ließen sie sich aus den Augen.

Plötzlich schritten beide gleichzeitig auf einander zu und umarmten sich fest.

Entsetzt sog Dumbledore die Luft ein.

Die Köpfe jeweils in der Halsbeuge des anderen vergraben, gaben sie ein wirklich entzückendes Bild ab.

Doch sie hatten die Dolche noch immer in den Händen; auf dem Rücken des jeweils anderen.

"Bist du bereit, Harry?", fragte Voldemort.

"Wenn du es bist, Tom."

Nach diesen Worten Harrys hoben beide ihre Hände mit den Dolchen.

Entsetzt, verstört und panisch verfolgte jede Person in der Halle das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm.

Synchron hieben die Männer ihre Dolche in den Nacken des jeweils anderen. Dunkelrotes Blut spritzte aus den tödlichen Wunden und ohne einen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben fielen sie tot zu Boden.

´Was halte ihr davon? Würde mich echt über ein paar Reviews freuen!

Bye,

siriusisalive


End file.
